Viimeisen Kerran
by Hotchner Princess
Summary: Can anyone save someone from an abusive relationship? Maybe Ryan? Read to see what unfolds..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Viimeisen Kerran

Pairing : Ryan Wolfe & Emily McKenzie

Rating : K+

Feat : Miami team

Summary : Can anyone save someone from an abusive relationship? Maybe Ryan? Read to see what unfolds..

Chapter One

Emily was in a relationship with Aiden Matthews for just over three years when he started to become abusive towards her and using an iron to burn her on her shoulders and knife wounds to her stomach which left dried blood and uneven scars in three inches deep but Emily never told anyone what was happening to her and she stayed even when she shouldn't but was scared to walk away from him.

One fateful night, Aiden attempted to strangle Emily with a rope in their bedroom and he let go when she fell to the floor and he kicked her hard three times with force against her ribs and called her names then assualted her over and over for the rest of the night as she cried in pain but it only made him more pissed off..

Ryan was in bed dreaming about good stuff when he got the vibe that something wasn't right as he'd seen what Aiden did to Emily a few times and he felt helpless but since he saw what happened, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her and he had no idea what he'd done that night to her which made Ryan shake with fear and he wanted to do something but he had no idea what to do and went back to sleep..

Emily was trying to get Aiden to stop but he didn't for that moment in time when he kicked her hard then grabbed his coat and left the apartment leaving Emily all alone and she then winced in pain and managed to grab some stuff and leave the apartment and made the walk to Ryan's condo and she knocked on his door which woke Ryan who got up and wandered downstairs and opened the door to find Emily there and let her inside.

Ryan asked " He did it again didn't he?" and Emily replied " He did but worse." which made Ryan wonder what she meant then Emily showed Ryan the burn marks on her shoulders and the knife wounds then said " This is from tonight." and as Ryan saw the wounds, he felt so sorry for not stopping it then tells her " You can stay here." and Emily nodded and replied " Thanks Ryan." as Ryan nodded then tried to gently tend to the wounds while Emily winced as Ryan knew that she was in pain from them.

Ryan took Emily upstairs and into his room then said " You will stay in here and i'll be in the next room." when Emily reached for Ryan's arm and tells him " I don't want to be alone tonight." and Ryan nodded then gently hugged Emily who returned the hug and gently got into bed followed by Ryan who sighed and watched as Emily rested on his chest and he held her gently as he could without hurting her.

Will Ryan be able to keep Emily safe?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ryan worried about Emily and he knew somehow that he'd have to keep her safe but wasn't sure how just yet but needed to do something to keep her safe.

Watching her sleep on his chest made Ryan wonder if he should get her checked over and asked " Em would you mind if my friend checked you over?" and Emily replied " Why?" and Ryan said " I want to make sure that you're gonna be ok and protected.".

Emily knew that Ryan was right then replied " Ok but tomorrow." and Ryan nodded then said " Of course." and kept a gentle hold of Emily in his arms and sighed hoping that she was gonna be ok.

Emily went back to sleep and her hand found it's way to Ryan's heart and he noticed and smiled hoping that he could keep her safe from Aiden who was unaware where she was and who she was with but he still didn't regret attacking her in the way that he had.

Waking up the following day, Emily noticed where her hand was and went to pull it back but Ryan put his on top of her's and said " Keep it there." and Emily replied " Sure." and reached for her tablets that she needed and Ryan asked " What are those?" when Emily tells him " Protection." which made Ryan realise that she wanted to protect herself so she wouldn't get pregnant which he admired about her.

Ryan called Alexx and told her to come over and she agreed to then Ryan tells Emily " Alexx is coming over and she will check you over." and Emily nodded in reply then Emily made a move on Ryan who didn't seem to mind and he did the same while being gentle with her.

Alexx arrived at Ryan's condo and he let her inside then told her what happened and she took Emily upstairs so she could check her over and clean her wounds then once Alexx had done what was needed and told Ryan how bad they were, he gasped at hearing the extent of the wounds.

Emily appeared back down with fresh bandages on her wounds and walked over to Ryan and kissed him when he kissed her back and rested his hand on the small of her back and made circles with his fingertips while still locked in their kiss together which made Emily realise that she slowly was falling for him.

Ryan and Emily pulled apart only for Ryan to embrace her gently in his arms then places a lovebite on her neck and tells her " Alexx told me that your wounds are pretty bad sweetheart." and Emily replied " I know and he started abusing me about a year ago and i've been scared to leave him." and Ryan listened then replied " You didn't deserve what he did to you and if i was dating you, i wouldn't hurt you." and Emily nodded then replied " We could try and keep it secret if you want." which made Ryan smile then reply " Only if you're sure." when Emily kissed him then said " Course i'm sure.".

What happens when Emily's worst nightmare comes true and will Ryan be hero?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ryan thought back to the first time he saw her and seen what Aiden did and he had tried to stop it but couldn't which made him worry about her and he'd spoken with her a few times since that day and she had told him what was going on and he felt crushed that she was a victim of abuse and each day he worried about her.

Realising how he should of done more to stop it weighed on his mind, Ryan knew that he would have to protect her by any means and he sometimes wondered stuff about her life and it made him want to find out more if she told him.

Emily was heading back home when Aiden grabbed her by the arm and chucked into a waiting van which then drove off at speed to an unknown location and all Emily could think of was how much she hated him and knew that her parents had set them up which Aiden was happy about, but Emily wasn't sure but she didn't want to displease her mom and dad so she obeyed them.

Once at the location, Aiden shoved Emily on to the mattress and walked back out again leaving her alone but she thought about Ryan and how gentle he'd been with her and she looked around realising there was no way out.

Bystanders called MDPD to report what happened and when the team arrived on the scene, Frank told them " Kidnap victim Emily McKenzie." and Ryan heard this and said " She's being abused by her partner Aiden Matthews." which Frank wrote down in his pad and called the name in over the radio.

Ryan was worried about Emily and he hoped that they would find her in time from Aiden who was intent on killing her in cold blood when he opened the door and walked inside and he attacked her badly and stabbed her in the leg twice and left her there bleeding.

Not knowing what he was doing to Emily, worried Ryan so much and he hadn't noticed that it had been six hours since what happened and he hoped that she was still alive and he wanted her back.

Aiden reached for the knife once more and stabbed her in the shoulder twice then dragged her out and into the van where he would chuck her out on to the road to die but he didn't bank on CCTV filming the crime and leaving her for dead.

Passers by found her on the side of the road and called it in when the CSI's rushed to the horrorfying scene to find the victim being treated by paramedics and Ryan watched what was happening and asks Horatio if he can go with her and Horatio agrees to let Ryan go with Emily to Dade Memorial.

Will Emily pull through?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Emily was quickly rushed to surgery to stem the bleeding from her shoulder which had caused serious damage to her nerves. As as the surgery was going on, Ryan walked up and down worried out of his mind about her while hoping that she was going to be ok.

Five long hours had passed before Emily was out of surgery and in ICU when the doctor arrived to tell them the news but before he could do so, Ryan asked if he could see her and, the doctor nodded, then lead Ryan up to ICU so he could see Emily but he wasn't prepared for what awaited him and he opened the door and walked inside and saw Emily asleep which then his eyes saw the wounds that were covered up.

Ryan grazed her cheek softly and saw the shoulder wound, he let his tears fall down his cheeks at seeing her like that and it broke his heart into tiny pieces, he wanted her wake up and he would make sure that she would be safe and protected.

Ryan entwined his hand with hers and rubbed it with his thumb while his tears were rolling down his cheeks at the shock of seeing her in this state and he just hoped that she was going to pull felt so ashamed and guilty that he didn't try and stop it.

Thinking back to the time when he first saw her and what she'd told him, it made him want to rescue her, but he couldn't and now he blamed himself for what happened. All he knew was what Aiden had done; seeing the bruising and other injuries she had to suffer made him have major concerns about her.

He knew nothing about her but he wanted to, but, only if she told him the truth about her life and what her parents were like towards her.

As he sat there watching her, thinking what he could have done to prevent this from happening and also made him feel guilty about everything. It made him guilty to know what she went through and not able to help her."

He fell asleep on the bed while holding her hand inside his own and sighed softly hoping that maybe they could be more than friends but he didn't want to push her into anything that she didn't want to.

As much as he cared about her, it slowly was changing into something else that he hadn't expected but he knew that it was making him fall more for her and when she told him what Aiden had been doing, he felt his stomach tie up in knots listening to what had been done."


End file.
